A conventional wind chime includes a plurality of chimes, such as plates of various shapes or tubes of varying lengths, which are arranged in a hanging manner such that, when moved by an air current, the chimes randomly strike one another and produce a musical chiming effect.
It would be desirable, however, to provide a wind chime assembly which produces an audio effect in addition to the musical chiming. Such an assembly could electronically produce the audio effect in response to the wind-driven contact between the chimes. The audio effect advantageously could include a variety of different types of sounds, such as different types of nature sounds (e.g., birdcalls, rain, wind, surf, etc.), musical compositions, etc., or any combination thereof. Further, it would be desirable to control generation of the audio effect based on occurrence of certain conditions. For example, the owner of the wind chime may wish to disable the audio effect during the night.